nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Jolt EX-1
The Jolt EX-1 is an external single fire pocket-sized Nerf blaster that was released in 2011 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with two Whistler Darts. The re-release and the N-Strike Elite version comes packaged with two Elite Darts. The Zombie Strike version came packaged in the Zombie Strike Target Set. The Rebelle release comes packaged in the Knock Out Gallery. Details It has a digital camo design, like the Longstrike CS-6 and the Raider CS-35. It also does not feature the N-Strike color scheme and instead features a color scheme similar to that of the Gear Up series. It currently holds the title of the smallest blaster released by Hasbro, beating out the Secret Strike AS-1. The blaster has no tactical rail due to its small size. This blaster is capable of vacuum-loading darts if it is primed while a dart is already loaded into the muzzle. Rather than on the back, its plunger tube comes out of the bottom of the blaster. The majority of the blaster is one solid piece, rather than two halves like many others. The only separate pieces are the trigger mechanism, the plunger, and a plate from which the plunger projects. Like most blasters of its type, it doesn't accept Streamline Darts without a modification. History It was re-released in 2013 with a newer blue color scheme that is similar to that of the N-Strike Elite color scheme. This re-release features a thicker muzzle and also drops the EX-1 from the name. The Jolt was re-released in 2014 as a Zombie Strike blaster in the Zombie Strike Targeting Set, and as a Rebelle blaster with the Knock Out Gallery blaster set. In 2015, it was re-released under the N-Strike Elite line. Color schemes The Jolt has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (orange, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite Repaint variant 1 (clear orange and orange) *Elite Repaint variant 2 (clear green and orange) *Elite Repaint variant 3 (clear blue and orange) *Elite Repaint variant 4 (clear, blue, and orange) *N-Strike Elite (orange and black) *Clue Elimination game (red, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination game variant 1 (yellow, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination game variant 2 (green, black, gray, and orange) *Clue Elimination game variant 3 (blue, black, gray, and orange) *Zombie Strike (green, brown, gray, and orange; packaged with the Zombie Strike Target Set) *Rebelle (white, pink, aqua, black, and orange; packaged with the Knock Out Gallery) *Rebelle variant (purple, violet, light blue, gray, and orange) *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white, and orange) *Sonic FIRE (clear red, white, and orange) Value packs The Clue Elimination game comes packaged with four custom Jolts. There also exists an eight-Jolt party pack which also comes with sixteen Elite Darts. A value pack of the Jolt is sold in Mainland China as the Jolt Target Value Set that includes a Jolt, a large target and ten Micro Darts, although the packaging claims they're Suction Darts.Southern Brisbane Nerf Club: Anyone seen this before? Found this on Taobao.. Facebook.com There is a value pack of the Mega ThunderBow that includes five Mega Darts, a Jolt, three Elite Darts and three targets. The targets are recolored versions of the targets included with the Zombie Strike Target Set, which also includes a Jolt.Walmart: Nerf Mega ThunderBow Blaster Value Pack. Wal-mart.com Modification Because of its size and simple internals, there is little to no room for modification. Removal of the air restrictor may actually cause problems with darts blocking the air chamber. It is, however, a good candidate for a blaster integration due to its size. Reloading and firing To reload the Jolt, load a dart into the barrel; pull the plunger handle downwards to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia *The Jolt is one of two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Rayven) to have a non-standard colour scheme and have no number code on the blaster's shell. *Strangely, the recolored Jolt used to be listed as an N-Strike Elite product on the Nerf website, despite only being listed as N-Strike on the package. *When a Whistler Dart has been used excessively in the Jolt, it slides out slightly when primed. This is due to the air restrictor. *With some practice, the Jolt can be bow-fired. *In February of 2017, the Jolt became the subject of a YouTube comment meme, in which users in the comments sections of Nerf-related videos would claim that any blasters presented in such videos are a re-skin of the Jolt. The meme became further reinforced when YouTuber Coop772 uploaded a joke video about a conspiracy theory in which the Zombie Strike Longshot CS-12 was "revealed" to actually be a Jolt re-skin. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Pocket blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Sonic ICE blasters Category:Sonic FIRE blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters